Louis is my Superman!
by princessninja174
Summary: Nikki and Louis have been together for a year. How will the celebrate there one year anniversary?


**Here is a short story about Louis Tomlinson form 'One Direction'. I am not sure if i should end it how it is or continue. If you think I should continue then message me or review it. Love You 3**

**** Hi my name is Nikki and I am currently out of school. I am seventeen and I had just graduated two weeks ago. I am currently dating Louis Tomlinson who is a guy in the band 'One Direction'. They are getting famous everywhere in the world and i continue to worry that he might leave me because he met someone better. Louis and I have been dating for almost one year and i absolutely love him but i am sort of nervous. Well i guess there is nothing to do now. I am driving to his house right now because he told me to come over. I am so sure why though.

I got out of my car and walked to the front door. I came to his house so often but i still always knocked before entering. Just as i was about to knock on the door Louis open the door and picked me up. He spun me around as he hugged me then kissed me passionatly on the lips. I wondered what the occasion was. He put me down on the couch and just held my hand in silence.

"Hey there babe, what was that for?" I asked him still confused

He answered with a huge grin on his face"Duh babe its out one year anniversary"

I knew our one year anniversary was coming up but i didn't imagine this soon. I am so hapyy he even remembered. I kissed his cheek once again.

"So what do you have planned for today?" i asked hoping that there was time for me to go out and buy something before he notices that i didn't even notice that it was our anniversary.

"So I thought we could go on a walk, then go grab some ice cream, maybe stop buy some stores, and then have a romantic dinner"

I gladly nodded and stood up. We bother headed to the door and walked along the sidewalk. Occiasionally some fan would come up and ask to take there pictures with Louis was but today when they did Louis said the sweetest thing.

"Sorry hun. I am speading the day with my girlfriend since it is out one year anniversary. Can you sprad the word that i am busy today with the love of my life"

One Direciton fans are used to the fact that me and Louis are dating now. So many people support our relationship but there are some people who hate me and think that i don't deserve him. I remember how the first few weeks i started dating Louis i recieved so much hate mail from people i didn't even know. There was even this one time where Louis and I were at a movie watching something and out of no where a girl dumped a whole pack of popcorn and a large soda on my head and said

"You don't even deserve him"

When that happened to me it hurt so badly and i started crying there right in the middle of the movie theater. I didn't care if anyone saw me because it hurt me so badly that someone would hate me so much for being Louis' girlfriend. Louis even called security on that girl. But that was the past. People sometimes send hate mail to me but Louis has always got my back. I barely get any hate mail anymore because now a bunch of people see that I love Louis for who he is and i am not just using him becuase he is famous. I have got so many messages on twitter that are like "You and Louis should get married" or "I am so jealous because you are so gorgeous and Louis must love you because your nice as well". I loved recieving that type of messages. I wonder what will happen if Louis and I ever break up. Will his fans still support me or would they hate me? I hope they won't.

Louis and I arrived at the park and sat on the swings. Everyone in the world may think Louis is immature but what can I say? He is. But I love him for that. Louis is always making jokes but he knows when it is time to be serious.

Louis and I were swinging on the swings and were having a contest where we could see who could swing the highest. I ended up winning. We kept swinging on the swings and talking. I know we are almost adults but we still act immature at times. Louis and I were just about to jump off the swings when about twenty people ran around us taking pictures. Must be paparazzi.

"Louis what are you and your girlfriend doing today?"

"Louis have you got anything special planned today?"

"Nikki! Nikki! How long have you and Louis been together? Do you love each other?"

All the paparazzi bombarded us with questions but Louis didn't really want to stay and answer them all. He just said

"Sorry everyone but I can't really answer all your questions but I will sum it. Nikki and I are out celebrating our one year anniversary. Yes I absolutely love her and we are going out to dinner now. Sorry I can't stay and chat for long but lots of love"

With that said Louis just grabbed my hand and we ran around the park. Some desperate paparazzi tried to catch up with us but Louis psyched them out. We both ran around in a circle for five minutes and then out of nowhere hit behind a huge truck. We both peaked out from the side of the truck to see if anyone was there and it seemed everyone left. They must have thought we left the area as well.

Louis and I walked away from behind the truck and searched for an ice cream stand.

We both walked around cluelessly for fifteen minutes until we saw this little stand. We thought it was an ice cream stand but it wasn't. It was a crepe stand and I have to say that all the crepes there looked yummy.

"Hey babe you wanna grab something her instead of ice cream?" Louis asked pointing at the crepes

"I love crepes" I said totally ignoring his question.

He just put his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead while I was looking at all the different pictures of crepes.

"I will order two crepes. One with banana and nutella and the other with strawberry and nutella" Louis ordered while I kept looking around.

Louis knew that I loved bananas and I knew that he loves strawberries. The man at the stand began making the crepes. While he was making the crepes I was fixing Louis' suspenders because it was becoming tangled on one side.

We both grabbed our crepes and sat on a bench nearby. A dog ran up to the both of us as me were sitting and he was the cutest puppy ever. The type of dog was a boerboel. I knew that because I used to have one when i was in grade school. The friendliest dog I had ever had but that is because I only had one dog. The dog ran away back to her owner and Louis and I just sat there eating our crepes.

"Can we go shopping after this?" I asked because I still had to find Louis a present.

"Sure babe" Louis replied

Louis and I both finished our crepes and then walked to throw them out. While we were walking I decided that I wanted to remember this moment. I took my phone out of my bag and started taking pictures of both of us.

"Louis say cheese" I said and then took a picture.

We took a bunch of goofy pictures. I wanted to take a picture of my kissing Louis' cheek and just as I was about to Louis turned his head and I took a picture of us kissing. Louis and I started looking at all the pictures and when we saw the picture of us kissing and it was a really amazing picture. It looked like a professional picture because there was a perfect back ground.

"Send me that one please" Louis asked me. I nodded in reply

I sent him the picture and then I set the picture as my phone background. I looked over at Louis who was currently on his phone. He was on twitter and I saw him updating his phone. He put his phone down and then said

"Babe, check your phone"

I took my phone back out of my bag. I opened my twitter and I went to Louis' account. I saw something that made me smile. Louis made that picture of us as his profile picture and then I saw he posted something. He posted the picture and it said

"Spending the best day of my life with the girl that I love tinapie0901"

I retweeted that post and favorited it. I I hugged Louis and kissed him on the cheek. That was so sweet of him. I am the luckiest girl in the world.

We both walked to a small store that had a bunch of knickknacks and other items. I saw these bears that were so cute and reminded me of Louis and I. One bear was wearing a striped t-shirt and the other bear was wearing a yellow dress with a bow on its head. I bought the bears while Louis was looking at movies. I walked back to Louis after I bought my items and put them in my bag so that Louis couldn't see them. I looked at the movie that Louis held in his hand and it was a chick flick that I had never heard of. Louis purchased the movie and we walked out the store.

We both decided to go home and take a nap before we go out to dinner. It was only 5 o'clock and it was still bright outside. Louis and I walked back to his house and went inside. We both sat on the couch and snuggled together. We watched a movie that he had just bought before. I fell asleep snuggling against Louis' chest and Louis wrapped his arms around me.

I woke up still in Louis' arms and looked at the clock that was on the wall. It was 6:45. I looked at Louis who was still sleeping and kissed him on the lips. I guess I woke up him because he right after I kissed him he put both of his arms around my waist and tackled me onto the floor. He kept tickling me.

"Louis please stop tickling me" I said trying to stop laughing.

"NOPE! NOT UNTIL YOU KISS ME AGAIN" he yelled laughing.

I kissed him and then he stopped. He got up and then I motioned for him to help me up. Louis picked me up and put me on his back. We walked out of the house and I was still on Louis' back. He walked over to his car and opened the door. He let me off his back so I could get in the car too. He closed the door for me then got in on his side of the car.

We started to drive and I didn't know where we were driving.

"Lou-Lou where are we going?" I asked him

"It's a surprise" he replied still keeping his eyes on the road.

The sun was setting and the roads weren't that crowded. We arrived at the park that we were at earlier. Louis opened the door for me and helped me out. We walked over to this little bridge that had a flat surface and was somewhat wide. I saw that there was a picnic basket set there. We both sat on the bridge and ate the food. Dang Louis was good at planning and making any moment romantic.

We finished our food and then sat on the bridge looking at the sun setting. Louis and I both looked each other in the eyes and Louis held my hand. He kissed me passionately. I took the bears out of my bag and handed it to him. He kissed the bear too and then hugged me

"I love you" Louis said looking into my eyes

"I love you too" I said looking into Louis' lovely blue eyes.

I know that Louis and I will stay together for a while because I can tell that we have a strong relationship. I love him so much.

**The End 3**


End file.
